Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen is featured in Journey, the twenty-second and final episode of Season One. It is sung at the 2010 Midwest Regional Championship by Vocal Adrenaline with Jesse singing lead. They wear pink and black during their performance and the number is intertwined with the birth of Quinn's baby, Beth, by mixing some lyrics with Quinn's pain (for example "let me go"). It is one of the few songs to be performed for the recording length (aside from most mash-up songs). Their performance earned them first place in the Regionals competition. Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy (Vocal Adrenaline: Poor boy) I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, Little low Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter Vocal Adrenaline: To me Jesse: To me Jesse (with Vocal Adrenaline): Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away (Mama, oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow (Carry on, carry on) As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, (with Vocal Adrenaline Girls: oooooh) (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all Jesse: I see a little silhouetto of a man (with Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?) Vocal Adrenaline: Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me Vocal Adrenaline Girl: Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) (with Jesse: Galileo Figaro) Vocal Adrenaline: Magnifico-o-o-o Jesse: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go Will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go) Will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go) Never let you go (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Let me go) Vocal Adrenaline: O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse: Oh mamma mia, mamma mia Vocal Adrenaline: Mamma mia, let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me Jesse: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here... (Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah) Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Trivia *The choreography was very grueling for the dancers (one sprained her ankle, one got a concussion, one broke her finger, one did a head-whip into the steadicam), and Jonathan Groff was injured during rehearsal receiving a five-inch scar on his biceps from his dance partner's stiletto. *One male dancer lifting a female dancer onto his shoulders even made it into the final cut and can be seen to the right of the screen of him accidentally dropping her. *Jane Lynch dubbed the number her favorite of the series. *Jonathan Groff does not actually play the piano but he learned how to play the song for this episode only. *As revealed by Rachel in Nationals, this performance was the gold standard for many show choirs for years. *This is the second song Vocal Adrenaline has done by Queen, the first being Another One Bites the Dust, both of which Jesse sung lead in. *In Nationals, Jesse claims that he lost 10 pounds during this performance. *At 5:56, this is the longest song Glee has done. *This is Jesse's last solo in the series. Gallery 6 glee bohemian rhapsody.jpg 2quinnbaby.png 509177_1281029840764_full.jpg 69754017_640.jpg glee122_0361.jpg glee122_0417.jpg glee122_1060-670x376.jpg PWYJ_JSJBR.jpg BRJesse.jpg imagesCACVIR26.jpg imagesCAV64WJW.jpg tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo12_r1_250.gif tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo13_r1_250.gif Bohemian Rhapsody.png Bohemian Rhapsody (Glee Season 1x22).jpg bohmian rhapsody.png bohimen rohaspdy.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner